


Snow

by stellations



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellations/pseuds/stellations





	Snow

Naomi paused in front of the holodeck, staring at the controls. She bit her lower lip as she tried to decide if she really wanted to go through with this. It wasn’t dangerous, just different. She’d overheard some of the crewmembers talking about Earth in the mess hall. They’d mentioned snow. Naomi had never seen snow before and wasn’t sure she really wanted to – it was part of a planet she’d never seen before and didn’t know if she ever would or even wanted to – but her curiosity was fighting strong. Part of her wanted to know, wanted to see what snow really was, and they’d mentioned which program they used to see Earth snow. All she had to do was tell the computer which one she wanted to use.

“Is it holodeck time?” an ensign asked on her way to engineering for her duty shift. Naomi recognized her as someone who often worked with her mother. She smiled in return and nodded.

“Yep. I’m just deciding which chapter I want to work on,” she answered, as though she were only choosing a chapter of her favorite holonovel and not an entirely different program. “There’s so many to choose from. It’s hard to decide sometimes.”

It was. That much wasn’t a lie. 

The ensign smiled at her and wished her luck choosing before she went on her way. Naomi waited until the hallway was clear before she told the computer what she wanted and stepped into the holodeck.

She didn’t know what she’d expected to walk in to see. What she _did_ know was that she hadn’t expected to see this much _white_. What was that stuff even? 

“Is that snow?” she asked the air around her, as though it might answer. It was cold, colder even than her quarters when her mom forgot to turn the environmental controls back up after a crisis. Naomi shivered as she walked along a path. If this was snow, she wasn’t sure she liked it. 

“You must be cold.”

Naomi wheeled around, nearly slipping as her shoes slid on the wet stuff on the ground. Eyes wide, she turned to see her mother walking through the trees in the direction she’d come from. Samantha Wildman was dressed differently from any other time Naomi had seen her, wearing bulky clothes Naomi had never seen before. They looked warm. 

“A little,” Naomi admitted softly, wondering if she was about to be reprimanded for going somewhere without permission. 

“Computer, we need a warm set of children’s clothes.” The request was granted and a moment later, Naomi was sliding into a warm jacket, pants, and shoes. The clothes felt wonderfully hot and she snuggled into them. “What are you doing here, sweetheart?” Samantha finally questioned as she steered her daughter towards a bench nearby so they could sit down.

Naomi hesitated, giving her mother a sheepish look. “I heard someone talking about snow in the mess hall. They said they had a program that would let them see Earth snow and I wanted to see what it was, too.”

Her mother pushed parts of Naomi’s hair away from her face. “If you wanted to see snow, you could’ve asked me.”

Naomi nodded. She’d just wanted to see it soon and hadn’t been sure when her mother would get off her duty shift. “I know.” She paused again. “Is this snow?”

“The white stuff is snow,” Samantha answered, pointing at it in the trees. “It snows in really cold places, like the mountains and the far north.”

“It’s wet.” Naomi made a face. Her mother laughed.

“Yes. It’s very wet.”

They stayed on the holodeck for about an hour, watching the snow fall. Naomi even caught a few flakes on her tongue. It tasted weird and very wet. She hadn’t thought she would enjoy the snow, but by the time she and her mother left for their quarters, she was happily skipping through the white fluff.

“Can we go back tomorrow, Mom?”

Her mother laughed gently, spilling happiness through Naomi. “Of course we can.”

Naomi knew she was going to like that program as much as the children’s holonovel she spent so much time with.


End file.
